


The victorious Legate

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Alternate History, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: During the first battle of Hoover dam the plan to lure legion forces to bolder city failed. Joshua graham the Malpais legate defeated NCR forces at the dam. The Legion swarmed into the Mojave and took New Vegas renaming it New Rome. 4 years have past and the NCR prepares to take the Mojave back from Caesar’s Legion.





	The victorious Legate

**Author's Note:**

> This is another alternate story about fallout. This is just a glimpse of the Scenario. If you want me to make this into a full story comment down below. If not I’ll leave this as it is.

Fires could be seen from Hoover dam as the Legion flag was raised above it. Any NCR soldier who didn’t retreat was captured and brought to the fort. 

Joshua graham stood before Caesar. Joshua has a smile on his face, he has bested the best the NCR had, taken Hoover dam for the legion. “Well done Legate you’ve pushed the profligates out of the Mojave. I had little doubt that you would fail.” Said Caesar. Caesars comment boosted the new cannonite’s ego. “I am the greatest gun in the Mojave Edward, defeat was impossible.” Said Joshua. “Because of your actions today I will pass of what you Said as a slip of the tung.” Said Caesar. He has to start remembering that Edward went by caesar. “Now go get some sleep, tomorrow we march on New Vegas. 

Joshua walked back to his tent. Inside he put his gun on his desk and began to take of his bullet proof vest. On his side was a wound from where a sniper shot him. He grabbed a roll of bandages and began to wrap them around his waste. After he finished he could he the screams of the prisoners they captured. Joshua wondered if one of them was Oliver. He could still see the look on his face when his plan to lure his forces to bolder city failed. The legion let Hanlin go because of his age but Oliver wasn’t so lucky. Joshua began to think back during the battle. He thought about how the NCR Bombs at bolder city went off prematurely. Was it luck or was it divine intervention. 

Joshua looked at his bed. Laying there was his bible. Joshua picked up the book then laid down and started reading.

***

4 years later

 In the middle of the night a vertibird was flying over the Mojave. The aircraft began to land. The vertibird landed in the middle of a small town. Out of the vehicle came NCR veteran rangers. 2 legionaries walked up with machetes in hand. They were quickly gunned down. The group of rangers spread out into the town.

they dragged out a group of Legionaries. The towns citizens watched as the rangers bounded the legionaries. “People of nipton, listen here we are the New California republic. We have returned to the Mojave to liberate you from the legion. In due time our forces will march on New Rome. We are here to remind you that we are not gone and that no where in legion territory is safe rom our wrath.” Said the head ranger. Whispers erupted in the crowd. “We will now purge this town of its sickness.” Said the lead ranger. He gave a hand signal. The other rangers the opened fire on the legionaries. 

Latter the execution the Rangers began to make a pile with the dead legionaries. They then lit it a blaze. “Let this be a lesson to Caesar. Don’t fuck with the bear!” Yelled the head ranger. The rangers then tore down the legion flag and replaced it with the NCR flag.

***

In the lucky 38 Caesar watch over the strip seeing the power his legion possess puts a smile on his face. 

A legionary walked into his room. “True to Caesar! My lord Caesar the heads of the families have arrived.” Said the legionary. “Ah good bring them in.” Said Caesar. 

The heads of each casino. First person to come in was Benny he was a egotist Caesar found him annoying but he never complained about the legions rules. Next came papa Kahn. The Kahn’s where an ally to the legion during the battle for Hoover dam. For there service they were given a casino to run rather then be assimilated. They replaced the omeritas who had a problem with the legions rules about chems and prostitution. Finally came Marjorie she was the only women out of them. Caesar tolerated her presence because the white glove society was the probably the most loyal to the Legion. 

“Tell me do you know why you are here?” Said Caesar the three shook there heads. “I feel that you forget who’s In charge here.” Said Caesar. Mr. Caesar I assure you the chairmen have swing in the direction that you’ve wanted us to go since day one. You tell us to jump we say how high.” Said Benny. “Listen here you little shit if you ever interrupt me again I will have you mounted a cross!” Benny went silent. “My Legionaries Have confiscated large amounts of jet coming from freeside and primm. I have left the people of the Mojave alone to do there business I only ask in return that you follow the Legions rules. I don’t want to get involved with you every day lives but I may have to it this keeps up. If I find out that you have gone behind the Legions back I will personally make sure that you suffer the worst death imaginable. do I make my self clear?” The three nodded “now get out of my sights.” The three all ran out of the room towards the elevator.

once in side the elevator they began to argue. “What the hell did you do Benny?” Said Marjorie. “Me? I had nothing to do with this it was probably Mr. Kahn over here. The Kahn’s used to produce chems all over the Mojave.” Said Benny. “Once yes, but what makes you think we would be stupid enough to go behind Caesar. If it was anyone it’s the cannibalistic white glove society.” Said papa “you have some nerve to think we would use those things.” Said Marjorie. “Who ever it is you should stop I don’t want to end up a scarecrow.” Said Benny “if it’s not any often families we need to find out who actually is doing. Caesars not the person who cares about details.” Said papa.

when the elevator got to the first floor Benny ran out first. “Sorry to leave you slackers behind but I got an place to be that’s not here.” Said Benny. “Was he always this obnoxious?” Asked papa Kahn “he was this way with house as well.” Said Marjorie.

***

 Late at night 6 couriers arrive at a hill near Goodsprings. Standing there waiting for them were 3 great Kahn’s. “Where here we brought the packages you wanted, now pay up.” Said courier 4 “Where the protection, Benny will be here soon.” Said the Kahn. “When will be be here?” Said Courier 2. 

Benny soon showed up at the hill. “Where have you been we’ve been waiting here for five minutes.”’Said Courier 4. “Quiet complaining I’m here now aren’t I.” Said Benny. Benny lit a cigarette. “Which one of you is Courier 6?” Asked Benny.

One man stepped forward. He was tall and had dark black hair. He had a slight green eyes. He was pale. He looked to be in his late twenties. “I’m Courier six.” Benny gave a hand motion to the Kahn’s. “Take the others five and pay them what there worth.” Said Benny 

Benny turned to the courier “Hand over your package.” The courier gave him the package and Benny preceded to open it. He took out a silver looking coin. “You all did well.” Said Benny. 

Gun shots where heard in the background. Benny started to laugh. “I’m afraid this is your last delivery kid.” The courier had a scared look on his face. “Listen if you don’t want any witnesses I’ll just go west I swear You’ll never see me again.” Said the courier. “Your crying in the rain.” Said Benny. Benny reaches into his suit. But before he could pull anything out the courier tackled him. The courier was able to knock the gun out of his hand. The two wrestled on the ground before the Kahn’s came back and pulled the courier of of him.

benny stood up and grabbed his gun. “You’ve got spirit I give ya that kid. But I’m afraid it wasn’t enough in the end.” Benny punted the gun to his face. “Because you see the game was rigged from the start.” Benny pulled the trigger.


End file.
